The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Pressure sensors may be used by engine control systems to measure operating pressures within components of the engine. The engine control system may use the measured pressures to adjust one or more operating parameters of the engine. For example only, manifold absolute pressure (MAP), barometric pressure (BARO), supercharger inlet absolute pressure (SCIAP), and/or other pressures may be sensed to control spark timing and/or fuel to the engine.
Over time, the accuracy of one or more of the pressure sensors may degrade. If the sensed pressures are incorrectly measured, the control system will not operate the engine correctly. For example, fuel economy or vehicle driveability may be reduced and/or vehicle emissions may be increased due to less accurate pressure measurement.